


Feed Me Flowers

by ackermancrows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bartender Eren Yeager, Eremin Week, Florist Armin Arlert, M/M, Short One Shot, ereminweek2021, professions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermancrows/pseuds/ackermancrows
Summary: Eren owns a café with Mikasa and they feel something is missing. Eren thinks about adding some decoration so he visits a flower shop.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Twitter Eremin Week 2021





	Feed Me Flowers

The café had been inaugurated only a month ago. The interior looked like it was taken good care of, but slightly empty. However, the robust, dark, wooden tables made it more cozy, specially when the sun light entered through the windows every morning. Eren was proud of what he had created with only his savings. Well… To be fair, Mikasa was great help. She had always been like a sister for him and all she wanted was for Eren to be happy. Mikasa knew that modest café with a quiet atmosphere would give Eren what he needed. That was the reason why she was the one to look for the adequate place and arrange it to make it look like it did now. Nonetheless, Eren felt something was missing… something more lively. Maybe some pictures, a television, a radio, even some flowers… Yes! That was it. Flowers. A vase with flowers in the center of each of the biggest tables on both sides of the café would give such a beautiful image to look at. The ambience would be even more relaxing.

‘What do you think?’, Eren asked Mikasa with bright eyes.

The girl smiled and slightly nodded.

‘That’s a good idea. I’m sure it will cheer people up.’

‘I will go and buy some this afternoon. I think there’s a flower shop near here…’

Mikasa agreed to take care of the café during that time Eren would be out. It wouldn’t be a lot, maybe half an hour. The café didn’t really have a lot of clients anyway, it wasn’t that popular yet and no more than one worker was really necessary. They had opened two hours ago and the clients weren't more than the fingers on one hand. The rest of the morning went by as it always did, with Mikasa and Eren sitting down to talk, plan the future for the business… And not a lot more, really. When a client came in they made sure to come to them as soon as posible, as they were never visibly busy.

The afternoon came as slowly as a snail because boredom had taken over Eren that day. However, he was specially excited about going shopping for flowers, he didn’t really know why. He left his home with a big smile on his face, thinking maybe that decision didn’t seem very important but it would surely end up changing his whole life. The more pleasant a place is the more you want to go back, and he was sure his mornings would never be as boring as they were because more and more people would arrive excited at the thought of seeing the little home he had built along with Mikasa. Firmly and happily, Eren embarked on the adventure of finding that flower shop. It was a little hard, but when he found it his heart started pounding fast inside his chest. The exterior gave a blissful vibe, full of nests with flowers and even some pots with other plants in them.

The little bell sounded as soon as Eren opened the door. He looked around everywhere, seeing all the possibilities he had to choose from. Suddenly, a cute, soft voice welcomed him.

‘Hello! May I help you?’

Eren looked up and he was petrified during a couple of seconds. He seemed to had been hypnotized by a stronger force than himself. In front of him, behind the counter, there was a boy who looked more or less the same age as Eren, a pair of piercing blue eyes as deep as the sea and blond hair which fell down to the boy’s shoulders. His factions were very soft and he had a smile that would take Eren a lot of time to forget.

‘H-Hello… Uhm… I’m not very sure about what I want, honestly…’

Eren felt like a complete idiot for saying that without giving it a second thought, but everything went away when he heard the blond boy slightly laughing. 

‘Don’t worry, maybe I can help you.’

‘Well… I, uhm… I want some flowers. I want to decorate by business place, basically.’

‘Oh, interesting. What’s your job?’

‘I have a café, so… I thought it would be a good idea.’

‘Lovely! May I ask what’s your name?’

Eren strongly gulped and felt the nervousness starting to control him. 'What’s wrong with me? I should relax, I can’t understand myself sometimes…' he thought.

‘Eren’, he replied so fast that it sounded like a single syllable.

‘Eren. Nice to meet you! I’m Armin. I’ll help you find the perfect flowers for you, but I need a clear description of the place to make sure I make the best decision.’

Eren gave him every single detail he could think of. Maybe that wasn’t really necessary, but he couldn’t stop talking. Was there a possibility that he was doing that because he didn’t want to leave? He didn’t know, but he was sure about one thing: Armin should be able to have a perfect vivid image of the café in his head.

‘Hm… Okay…’ Armin looked around and he soon found what he was looking for. ‘I’m sure these are perfect. They are snapdragons. I personally love them… We can combine them with daisies. What do you think?’

After some seconds admiring the beauty of the flowers that boy was showing him, Eren nodded with enthusiasm.

‘Yes, I like them. Snapdragons, you said?’

Armin nodded with a warm smile and Eren felt the sudden rush to buy everything in the shop just to see the blond boy smile a thousand times more. 'I’ve definitely gone insane.' Armin chose the ones which looked the healthiest and the prettiest in the adequate amount for two vases. Eren was going through his pockets to find the necessary money for them when Armin started talking again.

‘We also sell vases, if you need them’, he said while pointing to them with his head.

Eren could see a whole variety: big ones, small ones, some of them were more modern-looking while others were more traditional. How could he resist? 

‘Hm. I certainly need two of them, but I don’t know if I can pay for them…’

Armin looked at him with tenderness while Eren keep looking for the money in his pockets. He probably couldn’t even pay for one. 

‘You can take them. Just pay me whenever you can.’

Eren opened his eyes widely looking at the charming boy behind the counter. He was very thankful, but even more confused. For a fraction of a second, he thought Armin must be joking. It had to be a joke. He could not get away with two expensive vases for free. 

‘A-Are you serious?’

Armin nodded energetically and he went to take the best ones himself. 

‘Do you like these? They are my favorite. I think I will be sad now for getting rid of them… But if you like them, they’re all yours!'

And make him sad? He didn’t know if he could do that.

‘Well… uhm… Armin, right? Uh… Armin, thank you, but I can’t accept them…’

‘Oh, c’mon. It’s not like you’re stealing them or anything. You will pay me, but not today. Don’t feel bad. Take it as a favor because I’ve liked you. I mean… You seem like a very nice person. You will pay me any other day that you come by.'

Eren’s heart started pounding faster and faster with every word that escaped Armin’s mouth. That boy had really been an amazing adding to his day. Better thought, taking those vases with him would give Eren an excuse to come back, so he ended up accepting and he took the vases very carefully so as they didn’t break. Armin helped him with the glass door when going out and they said goodbye.  
Without even realizing, Eren’s thought came true. That visit to the flower shop would really change his way of looking at life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making this into a whole series, so if you like it stay tuned :)


End file.
